Ardiendo en sueños
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette tenía a veces sueños tan vívidos que no podía explicar y esa noche al parecer su sueño tendría como protagonista al joven músico que la quiere por lo que es. Solo Marinette.


**Hola a todos! Desde que apareció Luka he visto historias muy buena sobre él y ahora quiero donar mi granito de arena, o de sangre con este personaje que me ha fascinado! XD Esto no quiere decir que este por completo a favor del Lukanette… solo un 50% Sorry, me ha ganado este personaje, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Ardiendo en sueños.

Capítulo único.

Marinette sentía que podría partirse en dos. Y es que empezaba a detestar esa nueva fase de la adolescencia en que la convertía en la noche en un saco de hormonas disparatadas. Y es que había estado teniendo en los últimos meses sueños con cierto modelo rubio que la había tenido loca desde los trece, ahora a sus dieciséis sentía que era peor.

Los sueños eran tan realistas que la asustaban, podía sentir todo y después necesitaba un buen baño de agua helada. Pero últimamente había temido soñar con alguien y ese era sino en un chico de cabello pintado de azul.

Si bien como una vez dijo Alya, que Luka la confundía como un imán con una brújula. El chico era tan lindo con ella que no sabría qué hacer si algo así ocurría. Pero ese día no había podido sacarse a Luka de la cabeza. Y es que ese día cuando fue a dejarle a Juleka unos apuntes, ya que se encontraba enferma y Rose no había podido ir por asuntos de familia. Al llegar al bote, hogar de su compañera se encontró a Luka y por casualidad escuchaba un disco que identificó de inmediato como el que creo la portada para Jagged Stone.

Ella no había dicho nada, sino que fue Juleka la que dijo que fue ella quien creo la portada. Luka quedó asombrado, le pidió su firma alabando su increíble trabajo y lo talentosa y creativa que era en cada aspecto incluido la original pegatina con olor. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que firmó el brazo de Luka. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza hasta que este rió y le tranquilizó diciendo que no se lavaría el brazo. Hablaron de Jagged Stone un momento y también salieron a colación las gafas del artista. Cabe decir que la admiración de Luka por Marinette aumentó tanto como el sonrojo de esta.

Y ahora Marinette podía sentir que Luka le hacía sentir cosas tan intensas como Adrien aunque fuera mayor por dos años... quizás eso le daba más atractivo.

Pero Marinette se sentía abochornada cuando en sueños, Adrien y ella terminaban en situaciones demasiado comprometedoras y estaba de más decir que despertaba sudando y con las bragas mojadas.

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía como una pervertida cuando soñaba con Adrien encima de ella quitándole la virginidad o en escenarios tan excitantes que era imposible no terminar húmeda. Incluso debía admitir con pena que unas veces había soñado con Chat Noir y se arrepentía luego, demasiado abochornada, de pensar así de su amigo.

Aunque había un factor que le molestaba en esos sueños, y es que siempre estaba como Ladybug. Nunca como Marinette. Segura que era su subconsciente debido a que sabía que Adrien la idolatraba en su forma heroica y Chat también.

Tikki le había dicho que aquello era normal. Pero eso no significaba que no despertase desesperada por una ducha helada... era extraño. Y cada vez que preguntaba a Tikki si esto tenía que ver con ser Ladybug esta cambiaba de tema. Muy, muy extraño.

-¿Marinette?- Tikki vio a portadora que tenía su brazo sobre los ojos, Marinette apenas movió su brazo para verla de reojo y sonrió.

-Lo siento Tikki. Estoy muy cansada.

-Eso es obvio. Hoy te has cargado más de trabajo de lo normal.- como siempre, Tikki tenía razón. Desde ir a casas de Juleka y Rose para dejarles las tareas, trabajar en una exposición para la próxima semana, dejar un pedido y adelantar un diseño que quería terminar el próximo mes, estaba exhausta.

-Y por eso es que vamos a dormir.

-Buenas noches Marinette. Descansa.

-Buenas noches Tikki.- dijo entre un bostezo.- Descansa también.- la kwami apagó la luz y Marinette dejó que el cansancio la venciera para no pensar en lo que fuera que Luka provocaba en ella.

A veces nuestra mente es traicionera…

Despertó ante una cálida sensación a su costado. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que la luz de la luna iluminaba un cuarto que no era suyo. Se sentó en la cama para ver mejor el lugar vagamente familiar notando que no tenía el traje de Ladybug, incluso tocó su rostro en busca de su antifaz, no, solo era Marinette. Pero, ¿dónde rayos estaba?

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó confundida. De repente se congeló al sentir dos grandes manos sobre sus hombros.

-Marinette...- esa voz provocó que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se alterara y se girase con brusquedad casi cayendo de la cama de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos la atraparon antes.

-¿L-L-Luka? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Aquí?- este rió a lo bajo.- Yo duermo aquí.

Marinette abrió grande los ojos al darse cuenta que en efecto estaba en el cuarto de Luka y en pijama. Igual que él, solo que Luka vestía unos pantalones azules y una camiseta negra con la portada del disco de Jagged Stone.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! Yo... no tengo ni idea de cómo... es que yo...

-Marinette.- dijo su nombre como un ronroneo que la hizo estremecer.

-¿S-Sí?- una caricia bajo su barbilla la dejó de piedra y Luka con esa bonita sonrisa se acercó más a ella.

-Eres adorable.- y cerrando los ojos sus labios tocaron los de Marinette.

En cambio Marinette no sabía cómo reaccionar. La estaba besando. ¡Luka la estaba besando! Sentía el aire de su pecho atorarse. Entonces se dio cuenta. Era otro de esos sueños. Tan reales como siempre.

Una parte de ella se decepcionó pero aquello quedó en el olvido al sentir esos cálidos y suaves labios moverse un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

Al diablo. Era un sueño e iba a disfrutar de este.

Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección en los de Luka. Encajaban perfectos. Sintió como Luka sonreía en ese beso y sus brazos quedaron a los costados de Marinette, sin tocarla. Pero aunque no la tocara se sentía envuelta en su calor y aroma. Y olía tan bien, no como la loción de Adrien, y ese curioso olor a medias sudadas que de repente captada del modelo, solo tenue. O ese aroma de Chat de cuero, que debía admitir le encantaba, con un poco de loción. Sino era a jabón, humedad, y un tenue aroma que no podía identificar, suave y picante. Gimió a lo bajo. Deseaba enterrar su nariz en su cuello para aspirar profundamente e intentar adivinar qué lo hacía oler tan bien. Llevó su mano a su mejilla, dejando que sus delgados dedos se deslizaran tras su oreja acariciando sus cabellos y su cuello.

Luka lo tomó como una señal.

La punta de su lengua se deslizó por el labio inferior de Marinette con una calma que hizo estremecer. Pidiendo un silencioso permiso que le concedió al pronunciar su nombre a lo bajo.

-Luka...

Esta vez, Luka atacó su boca. Su lengua rozó la suya que gustosa pero tímida le recibió. Luka saboreó su boca sabor a fresas y sal. Marinette se estremeció ante su sabor a pimienta y hierbabuena, era increíble como Luka podía ser tierno pero agresivo a la vez, y pronto su otra mano se unió a con la otra entre los cabellos de Luka. Buscando profundizar su beso, no deseando terminar jamás.

Casi da un salto en su lugar cuando sintió las manos de Luka en su cadera.

Sus manos eran grandes y esos dedos que componían hermosas melodías la acariciaban sobre la ropa acercándola más a él.

La falta de aire fue lo que provocó que se separaran. Un hilo de saliva los unía parecido a una fina telaraña que se rompió. Una mano de Luka subió al rostro de Marinette, observando a la pequeña chica que era iluminada por la luna que entraba indiscreta en su ventana.

-Eres como un ángel, Marinette.

-¿Un ángel?

-Demasiado hermosa para ser real.

-¿Y-Yo? Claro...- se sonrojó. Aquello había sido lo más bonito que le habían dicho aunque no lo creía, no sin tener un antifaz en la cara.

-Es cierto. Y te lo voy a probar.- en un momento la mano que permanecía en la cadera se introdujo bajo su pijama hacia su espalda. Chilló sorprendida y en un acto reflejo se abrazó a Luka muriéndose de los nervios escuchando a este reír a lo bajo por su reacción.

-Esto es suave terciopelo.- acarició su piel disfrutando del tacto.

-L-Luka...

-He aquí un adorno de perlas.- Marinette se mordió los labios estremeciéndose ahora por su tacto como por su voz, sintiendo como delineaba su columna. Luka sonrió y su otra mano se unió a la misma tarea que la otra hasta llegar a su destino.

-Aquí están. Tus alas.

-¿Mi-Mis alas?

-La escapula son las alas de los ángeles.- sus dedos acariciaron toda su espalda. Marinette se mordió el labio para no hacer algún ruido que la delatara, sentía su rostro caliente. Luka sonríe y entonces ve las pequeñas pecas de sus hombros.

-Ah, y mira esto. Polvo de estrellas.- un gemido tembloroso salió de los labios de Marinette al sentir los labios de Luka en su hombro. Este dejó un camino de dulces besos hasta su cuello, y su aliento le golpeó en un suspiro cerca de su oído.

-No eres bonita Marinette, ni hermosa. Lo que eres no tiene definición en este plano terrenal.- se separó un poco solo para verla a los ojos. Esos grandes ojos azules que demostraban con facilidad todas sus emociones, y un sonrojo decoraba su rostro hasta las orejas mostrándole más de esas adorables pecas.

La camiseta de Marinette estaba por el frente levantada hasta dejar su vientre expuesto. Él la miro y Marinette asintió dejando que con una deliciosa lentitud subiera la prenda hasta quitársela. Luka tragó duro, quiso tocarla pero se contuvo al ver que ella desvió la mirada apenada. Sonrió y para sorpresa de Marinette, Luka se quitó la camiseta.

-Para estar en igualdades.- dijo con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó y en un momento la acunó entre sus brazos, suspirando ambos ante el contacto de sus pieles y volver a compartir un profundo beso al recostarla.

Marinette abrió las piernas para que Luka se acomodara mejor y grande fue su sorpresa, en verdad grande, al sentir una dureza en los pantalones del chico. Y sin interrumpir el beso, Luka entreabrió los ojos solo para ver la reacción de Marinette ante el primer movimiento de su cadera. Marinette gimió entre el beso. Su cuerpo entero tembló y Luka siguió a su ritmo embistiendo su intimidad como una promesa de lo que vendría después. Marinette le dejó hacer. Poco a poco su mente comenzaba a perderse entre la neblina de excitación. Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen al sentir sus manos tocas sus senos y atrapar entre sus dedos sus pezones. Interrumpió el beso al sentir como sus pezones eran ligeramente retorcidos y Luka sin perder tiempo besó y mordió su cuello para bajar hasta su clavícula y ver de cerca esos preciosos montes. Las puntas les recordaron a los botones de rosas sin abrir, preciosas promesas de una belleza oculta. Enterró su rostro entre su pecho escuchando gustoso la dulce melodía en la voz de Marinette que se volvería más caótica. Marinette arqueó la espalda cuando Luka probó uno de sus senos, al principio en un beso dulce y después succionando y lamiendo cuanto podía, atrapando el pezón entre sus dientes deseando enrojecerlo tanto como pudiera. Marinette no paraba de retorcerse, Luka se alternaba entre un seno y otro sin descuidar al otro con su mano. Parecía que buscaba devorarlos. Y la dura fricción bajo ellos la estaba llevando a su límite. Y no fue cuando sintió sus dientes jalar su adolorido pezón que gimió al llegar a la cima y tocar las estrellas.

Luka se apoyó en sus brazos para ver la expresión de Marinette. Sus labios hinchados, sus ojos oscurecidos y el sonrojo hasta su cuello y hombros. Era tan preciosa que se sorprendía de que nadie la hubiese visto antes. Entonces él fue quien gimió al sentir la mano de Marinette sobre su dolorosa erección. Marinette al principio tocó tímida pero al tener más confianza comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo en toca la longitud de su miembro. Apretó los dientes para poder aguantar y casi se corre al sentir esa pequeña mano introducirse en sus pantalones para tocar directamente su hinchado miembro.

-Espera Marinette...- logró decir con los dientes apretados. Ella le soltó y le miró preocupada.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Luka se inclinó a ella y ocultó su rostro en su hombro.

-No. Pero casi me matas de excitación.- Marinette sonrió.

-Es una dulce forma de morir.- Luka alzó la vista y devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos a morir juntos.- la volvió a besar mientras las manos de ambos bajaban el pantalón del otro. Se separaron apenas solo para reírse al notar que lo que estaban haciendo a la vez y se tomaron el mínimo espacio cuando ambos pantalones cayeron fuera de la cama. Ahora estaban en ropa interior... bueno. En realidad solo Marinette. Al ver hacia abajo se sonrojó por completo cuando notó que Luka estaba completamente desnudo.

-¿No duermes con ropa interior?

-A veces.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.- Es raro pero me alegra no haberme puesto hoy.

-Entonces... debo ser justa.- Marinette bajó la última prenda hasta donde pudo y con las piernas la deslizó hasta que cayó al pie de la cama. Luka se arrodilló recto sobre la cama para verla fijamente. Era una visión divina. Y el montículo de vello oscuro entre sus piernas lo tentaban demasiado.

-Marinette. Si deseas detener esto. Puedes hacerlo. Todo lo dejo en tus manos.

Marinette sintió que un calor se expandió por su pecho. Aunque este no fuera el Luka real era tan tierno. Y verlo allí imponente en donde la luna y las sombras jugaban con él, hizo que lo desease aún más.

-Quiero llegar al final. Por favor Luka. Quiero estar contigo esta noche.- Luka se tensó un momento ante la sinceridad de sus palabras y con cuidado se movió para quedar entre sus piernas pero sin acercarse más. Su mano se acercó cubriendo con la palma el sexo mojado de Marinette. El sonido acuoso que escuchó le hizo agua la boca.

-Detenme cuando lo desees.

Marinette gimió en respuesta al sentir un dedo entrar en ella en un lento bombeo hasta que entró un segundo dedo. Los sonidos que Marinette hacia eran música para sus oídos. Su adolorido miembro le exigía reclamar esa humedad cavidad que apretaba deliciosamente sus dedos, pero iba a esperar un poco más. Aumentó el bombeo así como también aumentaron los gemidos. Sentía que llevaba en manos un instrumento musical y que cada nota dependía de él.

Sacó sus dedos de ella, Marinette le miró mareada por la excitación pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su cadera fue alzada a lo alto dejando solo sus hombros y cabeza tocar la cama y gritó al sentir en su interior la lengua de Luka.

-¡Ah! Lu... Luka...- la tenía bien sujeta, sus piernas estaban sobre sus hombros y su boca la estaba desquiciando nuevamente. A punto de volver a alcanzar el cielo. Su lengua se movía en su interior y cuando salía se dedicaba a torturar su hinchado botón. Sus dientes rozaron sus labios y chilló cuando succionó su clítoris con fuerza. Marinette se retorcía tanto que las cintas de sus coletas se aflojaron, sus manos se aferraban a la sabana como si su vida dependiera de ello, y cuando creyó que iba a liberarse Luka la dejó. Quiso reclamar, pero cuando este bajó sus caderas y la miró, pudo ver el mismo deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Luka terminó por retirar las cintas dejando su cabello por toda la almohada y tomó posición. Observando atento cada aspecto de esa chica que lo había llevado al límite. Guiando su miembro hasta su entrada con cuidado, estaba tenso, sentía que iba a acabar apenas empezara a entrar. Respiró intentando calmarse.

-Marinette...- ella se apoyó en sus antebrazos, la voz de Luka le pareció estrangulada como si le costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablar, así que acarició su mejilla para calmarlo con una dulzura que le derritió el corazón. Luka sonrió y tomando su mano depositó un beso entre sus dedos.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a entrar en ella. Marinette sentía su miembro como cuando le tocó unos segundos sin prenda alguna. Tan grande, ancho, duro y caliente, sentía que la partiría en dos, pero un extraño calor perduraba de su anterior frustración. Aquello no era la lengua de Luka. Eso la mataría. En cambio Luka apretó los dientes, estaba tan sensible, que todo su cuerpo se tensó. Cada centímetro era una tortura. Así como ella, sujetó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama con la respiración pesada. Al estar casi en la mitad lo sintió. Una fina barrera que le impedía moverse más allá. Marinette cerró los ojos, podía sentirlo. Se abrazó a Luka. Este tragó duro y entrecerrando los ojos comenzó a empujar hasta que de una estocada se rompió el himen provocando que Marinette abriera los ojos gritando sintiendo un fuerte dolor que disparó un calor intenso a su vientre y al mover sus caderas terminaron por adentrar el resto de Luka que gimió al sentir su interior convulsionar.

Los dos terminaron a la vez sintiendo el calor manar en aquel apretado interior.

Las piernas de Marinette se agitaron un poco antes de caer a los lados. Luka escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Marinette podía sentir su respiración. Tal vez se sintiera apenado por terminar tan rápido pero a ella no le importaba, quería verlo. Ver su expresión después de llegar. Pero al moverse un poco se detuvo al darse cuenta que ese miembro seguía como una roca dentro de ella.

-Marinette...- su voz ronca en su oído le hizo temblar el corazón. Este se apoyó en sus brazos para verla y Marinette sintió que podía ver su expresión siempre.

La besó nuevamente, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos sintiendo las manos de Luka acariciarla. Sus dedos pasaron de sus senos a sus costillas, normalmente era tenía cosquillas cuando la tocaban allí, pero de alguna forma esas caricias la hacían temblar y gemir en aquel beso en donde sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí.

Luka la siguió tocando, sus hombros, sus senos, sus costillas y todo lo que tenía a su alcance en su piel. Lo había pensado antes pero ahora lo creía, Marinette era como un fino instrumento del que estaba dispuesto a obtener dulces melodías.

Se movió un poco para tantear el terreno y fue hermoso escuchar un gemido que llegó a su corazón. Apenas y se separó de esos ya hinchados labios para verla a los ojos.

-Marinette. ¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo?- ella le miró con una mirada tan oscurecida como la suya.- Estamos haciendo el amor.

Empujó profundo y Marinette gimió arqueando la espalda, aferrándose a la espalda de Luka y pegando sus senos a su pecho, sintiendo un segundo su corazón. Luka tomó su brazo y luego su mano para posar su mano en su pecho. Marinette podía sentir en su palma el corazón de Luka, tan fuerte y rápido como el suyo. Gimió cuando la embestida que siguió fue más fuerte. El ritmo de las embestidas variaban de rápidas a lentas pero todas profundas. Luka la sujetaba de la cadera y espalda pero aun cuando soltó la mano de Marinette ella no abandonó ese lugar donde su corazón golpeaba su pecho, gimiendo y arañando cuanto podía su espalda inundada de esas intensas sensaciones. Ambos mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el aliento del otro mientras sus cuerpos sudorosos creaban una fricción deliciosa que los volvía locos.

Luka entonces la soltó y Marinette tuvo que retirar su mano cuando Luka la giró de lado y alzó su pierna izquierda para que esta se apoyara sobre su hombro para adentrarse de nuevo en una estocada. Ella gritó ante sus feroces embestidas. Y Luka gimió mirando las reacciones de Marinette y deleitándose con cada sonido que hacía. Incluso el sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos lo volvía loco. La mezcla de sus fluidos y el golpe de sus pieles daban a todo una resonancia perfecta y quería escuchar más. Marinette gritó retorciéndose cuando su mano rozó su hinchado clítoris, ya muy visible y enrojecido. Casi fue como afinar una guitarra.

Marinette gemía sin parar. Ese miembro la estaba perforando y pudo sentirlo crecer más dentro de ella. Profundo, duro, hasta sentir sus entrañas sucumbir por cada embestida. Cualquiera podría creer que estaba desquiciada por esos gritos, pero era por culpa de él. Gritó de nuevo al sentir como torturaba su clítoris, a veces suave, otras fuerte. Lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos. Era tan diferente a sus otros sueños con Adrien y Chat Noir, Adrien era tierno, Chat salvaje, y todas como Ladybug, pero Luka era una combinación perfecta de ambas cualidades y la quería a ella, a Marinette, solo a la simple Marinette. En ese momento ni recordaba a ninguno de los rubios ni que aquello era un sueño o hasta su propio nombre de no ser porque Luka lo pronunciaba de vez en cuando entre gemidos.

Después de momentos que les parecieron eternos Luka se detuvo. Esta vez la giró por completo para que estuviera boca abajo y sin salir de ella la alzó abrazándola por detrás y pegando su cuerpo a su pecho.

-Marinette, te quiero...- ella volvió a gemir al sentir la poderosa estocada que la hizo casi elevarse. Las estocadas se movieron a su ritmo, a veces salvajes, otras lentas pero siempre buscando dejar una huella permanente en ella. Marinette sentía su aliento en su cabello y sus brazos rodearla de forma posesiva y protectora. Estaba cerca, al igual que Luka sintiendo como palpitaba, así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba, tomó la mano de Luka y la llevó a donde su corazón, tal y como había hecho él.

Luka lo sintió. Sus latidos en sincronía con los suyos. La pegó más a él esperando que pudiese sentir de alguna forma su corazón también.

-Lu...ka...

-Marinette...- ni siquiera supo cómo pudo pronunciar su nombre en medio del éxtasis. Marinette presionó con más fuerza su mano contra su pecho.

-Y-Yo t-también...

Y aquella frase entrecortada terminó con ambos.

Marinette gimió cuando sus cuerpos cayeron en la cama y violentas embestidas la sacudían y dejaban sin aliento. Luka encima de ella, aplastándola sin apartar su mano de ese lugar tan especial. Gimiendo estando en la locura total a punto de arder yendo más rápido. Todo era caos, fuego y un doloroso placer jamás sentido. Y cuando ambos llegaron a sus límites todo estalló en una ardiente marea que los dejó inmóviles y tensos hasta terminar y caer sin fuerzas.

Sintiendo su peso sobre de ella, Marinette ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para decir palabra. Pero al sentir como su cuerpo se giraba, abrió los ojos viendo a Luka que así como ella estaba tan saciado y cansado a punto de derrumbarse. Se abrazaron, entrelazando sus cuerpos y sucumbieron al agotamiento...

Marinette abrió los ojos de golpe solo para ver que estaba en su cuarto y eran casi las cinco de la mañana. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y caliente, su corazón retumbando hasta sus oídos, sus pezones erectos, y una gran humedad en su entrada. Pero esta vez en vez de levantarse para darse una ducha de agua fría, metió su mano dentro de su pantalón para tocar su húmeda intimidad.

-Luka...- gimió su nombre con doloroso anhelo. Deseando tanto poder volver a cerrar los ojos y estar de nuevo en brazos del joven músico que robó su corazón en sueños.

Luka se secó un poco el cabello con la toalla al salir del baño después de una ducha helada. Vio con algo de pena sus pantalones en el cesto de su cuarto, tendría que lavarlos antes de que su madre los viera.

Tomó su guitarra y salió fuera a la cubierta. El aire húmedo del Sena golpeó su cara llenando sus pulmones. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a afinar las cuerdas, esta vez con más cuidado que de costumbre.

Aquello había sido tan real. Incluso al despertar le había parecido oler su aroma en su cuarto antes de percatarse de lo que había hecho en sus pantalones.

Tocó unos acordes.

Marinette... la chica le gustaba, era una hermosa y graciosa joven de la cual no entendía como Adrien estaba tan ciego. Sabía que ella gustaba del modelo, pero este no se daba cuenta.

Luka sonrió. Porque Marinette tampoco le era indiferente y era graciosos y lindos esos tartamudeos. Era fantástica, hermosa y haría que lo notara más.

Cerró sus ojos y sonriendo la evocó en sus pensamientos.

-Marinette...

Su nombre sonaba como una poesía. Y comenzó a tocar. Una melodía de un ángel blanco como la luna de cabello color de la noche, de piel de terciopelo, adornada de perlas y cubierta de estrellas donde en cuyos brazos encontraría el cielo y entre sus piernas un fuego más ardiente que el infierno.

...

 **Y... espero que les haya gustado. Juro que todo esto salió por si solo ante un razonamiento que me dejó estupefacta mientras escribía esto. Luka es como Adrien y Chat Noir, todo en uno. O sea que bien Marinette ve a Adrien y Chat como dos individuos diferentes, está enamorada de Adrien, el lindo y gentil chico, y hemos visto que Chat, el valiente, atrevido y gracioso gato, no le es tan indiferente como antes; Luka es Adrien y Chat sin la máscara que los separe. Ooooooh! Me va a dar algo!**

 **Pero bueno, necesito calmarme, aunque estoy muy orgullosa de este one-shot digan lo que digan. Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin nada más que decir... UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
